


Love Leaves A Memory

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt taking Adam to meet his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Leaves A Memory

Kurt had vanished. 

Adam set the two mugs of steaming tea back down on the kitchen counter and tried not to panic. 

Kurt hadn’t wanted to leave the hospital but Burt had insisted and Carole had already taken his chair at Finn’s side, looking tired-eyed but determined. 

None of them were taking the return of Burt’s cancer well but Kurt had barely left the hospital in a week and now that he was in recovery, Adam was going to make Kurt sleep.

Even if he had to sit on him.

A thud from the second floor startled Adam. He swore and took the stairs two at a time. “Kurt? Where are you?”

The hall was empty, quiet and dull. Almost accidentally, his eyes caught sight of the lone string dangling from the half-open entrance to the attic.

Adam gave it a quick tug, securing the ladder to the floor as he ascended into the grey-white of the upstairs.

Immediately Kurt’s feet came into view, the long lines of his legs sprawled across the floor and for a heart-stopping moment, Adam thought he’d been hurt.

Kurt looked up at his sudden appearance  hair and jacket covered in puffs of dust.  Everything- from the red of his eyes to the downward curl of his mouth- looked sad.

Adam dropped to his knees, nudging a box out of the way and lay down next to him. “You worried me.”

Kurt sighed softly. “Sorry. I just needed to be here.”

“In the attic?" He reached down, trailing his fingertips along Kurt’s wrist, smiling briefly as their hands immediately tangled together. 

"This is where I go when I miss my mom,” Kurt admitted, fingertips brushing the dusty wood of the dresser beside them. “A dresser isn’t going to tell me I’m not good enough or laugh and throw me in a dumpster or tell me everything’s going to be okay when it isn’t.”

Adam tried to keep his breathing even, clenching his free hand into a tight fist. 

“If you breathe in deep enough, you can even smell her perfume.”

Instinctively, Adam pulled in a slow, deep breath when Kurt did, his throat burning when he didn’t pick up anything beyond the damp, musky scent of a sealed room. 

Kurt exhaled like a sigh. “She would have loved you- it’s cliched, but she would have. I inherited  _her_  love of the British, you know.”

Adam laughed, despite the heavy atmosphere. “Did you now? I thought for sure your father’s love of Bond movies had cemented your fascination with the royal family.”

“Well they helped,” he said with a sly grin. “But mostly it was mom. She loved Julie Andrews- we went to the yearly showing of the Sound of Music Sing-A-Long.”

Kurt’s smile dropped. “I stopped going after my dad got sick in my junior year.”

Adam turned on his side, shuffling closer. “We’ll go together. Even if I have to dress the Apples up as the von Trapp children and sacrifice my own drapes to the cause.”

Kurt sat up, pulling open the bottom drawer just enough to reach his hand inside. “This was my mother.”

He handed Adam a simple, oval picture frame of a willowly, pale woman with a kind smile and bright eyes. 

“The resemblance is remarkable,” he said, brushing a speck of dust off the glass. Kurt had inherited her eyes, the graceful slope of her nose, even the proud way she held herself. 

Kurt took the picture back, shoulders quaking as he tried to breathe evenly. “That’s what my dad said at the hospital today.”

Adam slipped his hand from Kurt’s reaching around to pull him into a side-armed embrace. “Kurt…”

“I  _know_  it’s the medication, the pain-killers. The last time, he told me he could see Rocky and Bullwinkle wrestling in the corner of his hospital room but he  _cried_  this time. I made him cry because I look like her.”

Kurt sucked in a shallow breath. “Do you think I’m making it harder for him? Being here?”

Adam shook his head, turning Kurt’s head with a touch to his chin. “No. I think he was drugged and you’re scared you’re going to lose him like you lost her.”

Kurt wrapped an arm around himself, holding the picture frame close. “I’m _tired_. I want him to be better again so I don’t have to worry all the time.”

Adam pressed a kiss to his hair. “It’s going to take time for your dad to get better, but we can do something about you being tired.”

Feeling bold, he tugged the picture frame out of Kurt’s arm, smiling down at the woman captured there. “It was lovely to meet you, but I’ve got someone I need to take care of.”

He let Kurt put her away, back in the bottom drawer he closed with a gentle hand. Adam hauled them both to their feet and back down from the quiet haze of the attic to the real world below.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: april2013


End file.
